


What Have You Done

by wild_fables



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 15:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wild_fables/pseuds/wild_fables
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina is not speaking to Emma over Marian's sudden appearance. Emma decides she's had enough. Set at the end of Season 3, before things got "frozen." The beginnings of Swan Queen. So what started out as a simple one-shot expanded and will continue for four chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Emma's Had Enough

Emma had had enough. She threw back her last shot, and slid off the stool at Granny's. Once on her feet, she waited until the diner stopped spinning, and she was sure she had her balance. Falling was a definite possibility. She vaguely heard Ruby's voice behind her.

"Emma, where are you going? You can barely stand, and you're not driving home. You gave me your keys an hour ago, remember?"

Emma responded without even looking behind her. Turning her head might have disgusting consequences. "I'll be fine. Where I'm going, I don't need to drive…or walk."

"Emma, don't you dare practice magic like this! Who knows where you'll end up, or in how many pieces!"

Emma held her up hand, and responded firmly, "It's ok, Ruby. I got this. I've been practicing."

Truth is she had been practicing ever since she had returned from the Enchanted Forest. She had practiced only one thing – showing up at 108 Mifflin over and over again. At first, Emma had practiced getting to the sidewalk, outside the former mayor's home. Then, she managed to appear a little further down the concrete walkway. In the last few days, she had made it onto the porch. She had done all this secretly, when she knew that neither Regina nor Henry were home. She was sure that if Regina had been home, and aware of what she was doing, she would have been greeted with a scathing look and fireballs. And while that was nothing new, in the last few months, Emma thought they'd moved away from some of the hate and animosity with all that they had been through. But Emma returning through the portal with Robin's wife, Marian, was just too much to bear for Regina. She hadn't spoken to Emma since that night outside of Granny's. In the three weeks that had passed, Regina refused to be in the same room as Emma, leaving Granny's whenever she showed up, and never coming to the door whenever Emma picked up or dropped off Henry. Emma had tried to apologize but Regina had glared at her, walked away or worse, thrown the door in her face. She simply refused to acknowledge Emma in any way. Emma needed to apologize and make sure that Regina heard her. There was only one way to do that.

Emma stumbled out of Granny's, missing a step or two, and turned to walk towards Regina's home. She breathed in the cool night air. She was grateful for the peace and quiet of Storybrooke, even on a Friday night. She thought tonight was the night. Henry was with his grandparents, and Hook believed she was home in bed with a migraine. She had never suffered from migraines, but mysteriously, she seemed to be getting more and more of them as Hook insisted on seeing her. She knew she'd have to deal with the amorous pirate, but first things first. Regina was her priority.

As she walked, listening to her footsteps and feeling a little surer on her feet, she thought that maybe she could just walk to Regina's, but she'd just be met with silence, or a door slammed in her face. _No, that would not do._ She needed to appear inside Regina's home, suffer her wrath, and make sure that she was heard, hopefully before being killed. Emma shook her head, and chuckled at her own thoughts. _Regina wouldn't kill Henry's birth mother, right? But she'd come damn close._

Emma turned down one of the town's side streets, and stood in the shadows. She took a few deep breaths to clear her mind. She could feel her heart almost beat out of her chest, and willed it to slow down. She closed her eyes, and imagined Regina's foyer. She knew it well – its pristine grandeur and décor. It would be dark, only lit by the porch light, and maybe a night light in the kitchen down the hall. She tried to remember as many details as she could, and then as she had done before, willed herself there. Emma wasn't used to the whole transporting thing yet, and always arrived exhausted. She managed to lose her footing as well, and usually ended up on her knees. As she felt the magic swirl around her and begin to transport her, she wondered if Regina would be in her study, or perhaps in her bedroom, considering the late hour. For a brief moment, she let herself imagine Regina in a beautiful bed, with luxurious sheets and duvet, with only the starlight and moonlight filtering in.

Emma slowly opened her eyes and knew she had been successful in transporting herself. She was on her knees, which was normal for her, but something was off. Her knees weren't pushing down on the tile in Regina's foyer. Instead, there was soft carpet beneath them. Maybe she'd been a little too successful. Emma let herself fall back on her heels. She groaned in the darkened room, before hearing that all too familiar, sultry voice.

"Miss Swan, most of my suitors usually wait to be invited into my bedroom."

_Shit Emma, what have you done?_


	2. Emma's Moment of Truth

Emma didn't even bother to get up. She remained on the floor, cursing herself and her lousy focus. Regina always said her limited attention span would get her into trouble.

She sighed, and whispered in the dark, "Regina, I'm sorry. This is not what I had planned."

"Of course it isn't, dear. Humor me. What was your plan?" Emma saw Regina's silhouette shift in bed, and turn on one of the lamps. She took a few steps and hovered over Emma. In the dim light, without meeting the Mayor's stare, Emma felt small. She looked up to see Regina, who had clearly been sleeping. Her hair was slightly tousled, she worn no wake-up, and of course, her silk pajamas were beautiful. Emma thought, even in her sleep, Regina was flawless.

Emma swallowed, and spoke softly. "Regina, I needed to see you. I meant to show up downstairs, in your foyer. Not here."

"But nevertheless, here you are, in my bedroom." She sounded exasperated, but her response didn't carry the usual sting. _Maybe showing up this late wasn't such a bad idea._

"Again, I'm sorry."

Emma watched as Regina take a few steps away from the bed, and towards her bedroom door. "Well, you got yourself here, so I'm sure you can get yourself out, back to Granny's or the Rabbit Hole, or whenever else you were drowning away your sorrows. If you prefer, you can use more traditional methods." She held the door open for Emma.

Emma finally rose to her feet, but remained where she was. "Regina, I can't do that. We need to talk."

"No, Miss Swan, we don't need to talk. And certainly not here, in the middle of the night." Regina made her way across the room, and now stood toe to toe with Emma. As close as she was, Emma could smell Regina's perfume, or her lotion, or maybe that was just Regina's own scent that made Emma go weak in the knees.

Emma breathed in deeply, not caring that Regina would notice. She wasn't about to waste the moment. She pleaded, "Regina, please. Just five minutes."

Regina took a few steps back, crossed her arms across her chest, and glared. "Fine Miss Swan, five minutes."

Emma slowly turned and steadied herself by leaning on the bed. She stared at her hands, summoning the courage to speak. She had no idea how her confession would be received. She expected Regina to be upset, possibly offended. She might even laugh, laugh her right out of her bedroom, her house, her town, but Emma was determined to tell her the truth, and then suffer the consequences. It's what she did. Be honest, and then deal with what came next.

Regina broke the silence, "Miss Swan, I wasn't joking about the five minutes. Speak up or leave."

Emma sighed, and started speaking softly without lifting her head.

"Regina, I'm sorry that I brought Marian back and ruined your happy ending with Robin, even though I had no idea who she was. "

"I know that already…"

Emma interrupted, "But what you don't know is that I'm not sorry about you and Robin."

"What?"

Emma held her hands up quickly, now looking at Regina, anticipating the Mayor's anger. "Let me finish. I'm sorry Regina, but I don't think he's your happy ending. Maybe years ago, in the Enchanted Forest, he was your soul mate or true love, or whatever, but you're not that girl anymore, and clearly he's not the same guy. He was, and still is, married."

"Miss Swan, if this is your way of apologizing or making things up to me, you're failing miserably."

Emma found Regina's eyes and couldn't help the pleading in her voice. "Regina, he's not who you deserve or need by your side. He doesn't know you, and I've seen how he is with you. He wants you to forget about the past, and dismisses a part of who you are."

Regina sighed, now resigned to continuing this conversation. "Miss Swan, he doesn't see me as the Evil Queen. I don't think anyone can blame me for finding that refreshing."

"It may be, Regina, but he wants you only to be a part of who you are, not all of you."

"My better self. Is that so bad?" Regina sighed, turning away from Emma, She ran her fingers through her hair, and began to pace.

Emma took a step forward, and again tried to meet Regina's eyes. "No, of course that's not bad. But you deserve to be with someone who wants all of you, loves all of you, because honestly, Regina, that's in all of us – the good and the bad."

Regina stopped, her gaze stern again. "Ah, yes, like that pirate of yours. Well, I'm sure he's got the bad act down pat." Regina couldn't help the snide remark.

"No, not Hook. And actually, he's not mine. We're not together."

"Really?" She was admittedly surprised by this new development.

"Really. His attention has given me migraines."

Regina quickly corrected Emma. "You don't get migraines."

"Exactly." Emma chuckled, grateful to be able to share her white lie with Regina. "Look, I'm not wasting my five minutes talking about Hook, and I don't want you wasting your time with someone who on the outside may seem ideal, or too good to be true. You'll regret it."

"Emma, you may have been too preoccupied to notice, but there aren't men tripping over themselves to get to me, and Storybrooke does not have a preponderance of choices."

"Maybe you're not looking hard enough? Or maybe you're not looking in the right places?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Regina was back to being flustered and entirely annoyed.

"Shit." Emma looked up, suddenly finding the ceiling fascinating. _Here we are – moment of truth._

"Emma, you're going to have to help me. If you know something about my happy ending, please tell me." Regina's voice now held a tinge of despair.

"I do, Regina, I do know something, but I'm not sure how you're going to feel about it."

"Emma, please tell me."

Emma tentatively stepped forward, until she was only a few inches away. She took a chance, let her hands slide up Regina's arms, and then stopped them, lightly holding on. This is what she needed to do – what she had come to do. She knew she'd have only one chance. She meet Regina's eyes as she began to speak.

"Regina, you deserve to be with someone who finds you breathtaking when you walk into a room, who thinks about you all the time, and loses sleep over how they feel about you. Someone who wonders what it would be like to hold you, and kiss you, and only dares imagine the rest. Someone who will fight with you, and for you, and stand by your side no matter what. Someone who loves you so much that it hurts."

Regina's voice was barely a whisper. "Emma…"

Emma slid her hands up to Regina's face, and held her gently. She felt Regina's breathe hitch, just as their lips meet. There was the slightest resistance, and then she felt as if she was drowning in softness and warmth. Their bodies moved closer and fit wonderfully together, as she teased, nipped and tasted Regina, trying to capture as much as she could, not knowing if this would be her one and only chance.

Emma stepped away only when breathing became a necessity. When Regina opened her eyes and met Emma's, they were now soft and warm, the softest Emma had ever seen. She still held Regina's face in her hands, softly stroking and memorizing that look, the flush on her cheeks, the swollen lips that were starting to curve upward into a smile. Emma blinked away a few tears, and smiled. She slowly dropped her hands, covering Regina's own hands that were now on her hips, and softly whispered, "You were looking but just not in the right direction." She waited a bit, then took a few steps back, feeling the loss of Regina's warmth, but not willing to let go of Regina's hands. Regina was at a loss for words, softly looking at Emma both in disbelief and awe. Emma was trying hard not to think what would happen next, but instead focused on burning this moment into her memory. All she could hope for was a chance to feel this way again.

She softly cleared her throat, let Regina's fingers slip away from her own, and met Regina's soft gaze. She whispered, "Your move, Madame Mayor."

In a swirl of light blue smoke and magic, she was gone.

Regina slowly sat on the corner of her bed, and brought her fingertips to her lips. They were slightly bruised and sensitive to the touch. She closed her eyes, still imagining Emma's lips on hers.

" _Oh Miss Swan, what have you done?"_


	3. Early Morning Admissions

_Regina slowly sat on the corner of her bed, and brought her fingertips to her lips. They were slightly bruised and sensitive to the touch. She closed her eyes, still imagining Emma's lips on hers._

" _Oh Miss Swan, what have you done?"_

Regina flopped back on the bed, her legs dangling off the side, as she tried to make sense of what had just happened. What had started as an unsettling appearance by Emma she thought would end like always – with an argument and one of them storming out of the room in a huff – had ended in Emma's heartfelt confessions, an embrace and a kiss. Not just a kiss, but kissing **.** Again, she ran her fingers across her lips, not quite believing that they had been all over Emma only a few minutes ago. She had been surprised by the kiss, and may have tried to pull back, but Emma's mouth was too inviting, her lips too warm and soft to abandon. Instead, she leaned in and matched Emma's movements. While their mouths met and played, and tongues teased, Regina held onto Emma's hips and pulled her closer. She felt herself melt into Emma and could feel her wanting to possess Emma, mark her as her own. But just as quickly as it started, it had ended. Emma had pulled away, allowing them to catch their breath and take in what had happened. And then she was gone. Just as Emma's magic lingered in the room, so had her kiss and her words. _What had she said?_

Regina propped herself up on her elbows, and looked around the room. In the dim light, she knew all of her things were just as she had left them, but now, with Emma's appearance, nothing was the same. It seemed as if there had been a shift inside her. The air around her felt a little lighter, and there was a hint of lavender and something else. _Was that cinnamon?_

She groaned, sat up, ran her fingers through her hair, and with a sigh, decided that sleeping was no longer an option. _Damn it Emma! You are insufferable!_ Not bothering with a robe or slippers, she padded downstairs and mindlessly went through the steps of making coffee. As she sat at the kitchen island waiting for her coffee to brew, she saw Emma's face and heard her words again.

" _He's not who you deserve. He doesn't know you. He dismisses you."_

" _You deserve someone who wants all of you…someone who finds you breathtaking…who wonders what it's like to hold you, kiss you. Someone who will fight for you. Someone who loves you so much it hurts."_

_Did Emma love her?_ The coffeemaker beeped Regina out of her daze. She shook her head and chuckled to herself. _Ridiculous! Emma was drunk. This was probably just a joke played by Emma and those idiots down at Granny's._ She doctored her coffee, and made her way to her study. If she was up this early even on a Saturday morning, she might as well get some work done. She sat at her desk, sipped her coffee, and glanced at the neat piles on her desk. But instead of working, she sat back and turned away from her desk to face the back of her home and her garden. This side of the house faced east so soon she'd see the sun coming up. She continued to sip her coffee, enjoying the quiet of the house and letting her thoughts turn back to Emma. Maybe she wasn't drunk but she had been drinking. She pressed her lips together and smiled slightly as she remembered the taste of whiskey on Emma's lips. She liked it. She had to admit that there was a lot about that kiss that she liked. She reveled in how good it felt, how well they fit together, how quickly they slipped past the initial awkwardness and how easily they found their own rhythm. That kind of attraction and chemistry couldn't be faked, she admitted. But how was it possible? Emma Swan, the Savior, in love with the Evil Queen. She laughed to herself. Ok, so maybe the not-so-evil, Queen, but still, she had been the woman to curse her and her parents. How could Emma reconcile what she had done with her feelings? Had she even tried, or was she simply being careless and impulsive? And what would Snow and Charming think? Surely they'd think the worst, and accuse Regina of casting a spell on their daughter. And Henry – what would Henry think if he knew his mothers were what? Dating, hooking up? _Isn't that what the kids called it these days?_ She furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head. _This could not go any further._ Completely flustered, she got up quickly, almost spilling what was left of her coffee, and began to pace. _Thanks heavens Emma had left when she did. Who knows what would have happened had she stayed?_ Regina stopped by the windows, put her coffee down, and braced herself against the window sill. She noticed a sliver of light in the distance starting to peek through the darkness. She knew what would have happened.

She would have pulled Emma close, and led them both back onto her bed. She would have undressed Emma, roughly and quickly, until she laid bare underneath her. She would have taken the time to admire Emma's body, and confirm her suspicions once and for all – that Emma was exquisite. She would have explored all of Emma with her lips, her tongue, and her hands. Her bedroom would have filled with the sounds and scents of their lovemaking – her kisses on Emma's hot skin, Emma's moans and pleadings, Regina's own words of promised ecstasy. After a short while, she would have slipped inside Emma, tentatively at first, then harder and deeper. She would have held Emma's gaze, watched in awe as Emma rocked and writhed underneath her, meeting her fingers pushing and pulling inside of her. As she felt Emma near her release, she would have paused, and whispered, _"Emma, keep your eyes open. Look at me."_ And as she lost herself in Emma's sea-green gaze, she would have then taken her over the edge. She would have felt Emma throb around her fingers, and felt their bodies, now slick with sweat, shudder together. She would have nestled her head on Emma's shoulder, breathing in that sweet fragrance she now knew as uniquely Emma.

She took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. She turned, facing away from the morning light. She slumped and sat on the sill. That's what would have happened because for months now, that's what she imagined in the privacy of her bedroom, her study and even her office. She had allowed herself the fantasies, because they were simply that – the musings of a queen and her beautiful, blond savior. She had convinced herself that they would never be fulfilled, and that kept her safe. With one kiss though, her fantasies had been shattered. She had seen and felt the first glimmer of all they could share and experience together, and she could no longer deny her feelings. She wanted Emma. She was in love with Emma.

Now she was terrified.


	4. What Have We Done

_This is ridiculous._ Emma tossed and turned in bed, and with a huff, finally sat up, giving up on trying to sleep. After poofing herself from Regina's bedroom to her own, she'd gotten ready for bed, hoping she'd be able to sleep away the worry and the excitement. She should have known better. The fluttering butterflies had subsided only a little since leaving Regina's. The minute she lay down and closed her eyes, all she saw was Regina. Regina, in her bedroom, in her silk pajamas, her slightly tousled hair, and makeup-free face. On the rare occasions when she had seen Regina dressed down or in the midst of getting ready, Emma had been a little dumbstruck and frankly, turned on. Put-together Regina was captivating, but casual-Regina, in bare feet, with little to no makeup, was sexy as hell. Last night was no exception. She had surprised Regina, and then she had shocked her with her confession. Looking back now, Emma was almost proud of herself. She had spoken from the heart and hadn't made a fool of herself. _At least, not entirely right?_ Her confession had inevitably led to the highlight of the evening – that kiss. She sighed deeply. She had intended to kiss Regina softly, have it be just a small taste for both of them, but as with almost everything between them, once they began, it took on a life of its own. She remembered Regina kissing her back, exploring her own lips and tongue, as if claiming her. Emma shuddered, realizing that she really didn't mind, and wouldn't hesitate to offer herself to Regina entirely. What could they do to each other given the chance?

If she'd known that kiss was going to be so good and powerful, she would have done it years ago. She sunk a little lower in bed, remembering all the times that she could have kissed Regina. Could she have kissed her that first night, in Regina's study as they sipped cider, while measuring each other up? Probably. Or the following morning as Regina stood outside her room at Granny's, looking like she wanted to take a bite (or several bites) out of her instead of those damn apples? Most likely. Could she have kissed her as she pleaded with Emma to bring back Henry safely from the mines, or as she climbed out of the well, realizing that Regina had risked her own life to save her and her mother? Definitely. She was certain she should have kissed Regina as they tearfully said goodbye, just as Pan's curse was closing in on them. In that moment, Regina had given Emma her own good memories and the possibility of a new life with Henry, when all Emma really wanted was the possibility of a life with Henry _and Regina_. She shook her head, smiling at herself. They had danced around their feelings for so long. There were so many times, more than she could recall in one sleepless morning, when she should have embraced Regina, held her close, and gotten lost in her. Instead of turning her back and walking away, or worse, taken Neal or Hook's hand, she should have taken Regina's, woven their fingers together, and never let go.

Again, she thought of Regina at home. She wondered if she'd been able to sleep, or if she lay awake, trying to make sense of what had happened. Emma revisited their kiss, and the moments afterwards. Regina had smiled. She had smiled like she'd never smiled at Emma before. It was shy, vulnerable, and revealing, as if Emma was now allowed beyond the high, guarded walls of Regina Mills. Emma suddenly felt warm. Her hands and fingertips began to tingle. She clenched and unclenched her fists trying to release the sensations. She folded her arms around her chest, trying in vain to feel again Regina's body against hers. Her body suddenly felt too light, and only holding Regina would keep her from floating away. She reached for the phone on her nightstand. She hesitated for only a second and then typed a brief message. Emma paused again for a moment and let her thumb hover over the SEND button. Would Regina be upset if Emma woke her up with a text message? Would she even see it right away? Emma shook her head. If the message woke her up or annoyed her, Regina could add it to her list of sins that was quickly growing. _What the hell!_

Regina sat in her study, still staring out the window of her study, rehashing what Emma had said, and what they had done. The nearby phone chirped, and she jumped a little in her chair, annoyed at being startled, but her motherly instincts kicked in. _Was it Henry? Was he ok?_ Then she remembered the time. It was too early for her teenage son to need anything on a Saturday morning. She swiped at her phone, unlocking it, and realizing the message wasn't from Henry, but from Henry's other mother. She read Emma's message. It was short.

_**Regina you awake?** _

She read, and reread the words. She imagined Emma in her makeshift bedroom at her parent's loft. She was probably lying in bed, in just a tank-top and panties, like that morning when she had shown up unannounced at Granny's. She'd never forgotten that image of Emma as she opened the door. She was unabashedly sexy, almost unaware of how attractive she really was, or the effect she could have on others. It was either that, or she simply didn't care. Besides, Regina scoffed, who answered the door to a stranger in their underwear? The woman had no sense of modesty. Then again, she didn't have to with a body like that. She typed back.

_**I'm awake, Miss Swan.** _

She's awake, Emma thought. Two of us awake on opposite ends of the same, small town. And possibly awake for the same reasons. She responded.

_**I couldn't sleep. Too much to think about after…** _

_**After?** _

_**Ya know, after everything that happened with you and me last night.** _

_**You mean, earlier this morning, Miss Swan.** _

_**Right! You and me this morning.** _

Their banter came to a stop. Emma waited anxiously, willing her phone to come to life. It finally did.

_**Emma, I can't do this. Not like this.** _

This time, Emma didn't hesitate. She pushed the speed dial button that displayed Regina and Henry smiling back at her. She had taken the photo one night at Granny's while mother and son had been teasing her about who knows what. She pretended to be offended with their teasing, but secretly, she loved seeing Regina smiling and laughing easily. The phone rang three, four, five times, and Emma suspected Regina wasn't going to answer, when she heard a click, a deep sigh on the other end, and Regina's rich, sultry voice. Maybe it was the early hour and the quiet in her bedroom, but Emma swore Regina's voice was a little lower than usual. She felt it go right through her, and stop somewhere south of her hips.

"Emma…"

"Regina…good morning."

"Good morning Miss Swan."

"I like 'Emma' better."

"Good morning Emma."

Emma sighed and smiled. "Oh, I can get used to that. How are you?"

"Sleep deprived. You?"

"I couldn't sleep either."

"I gathered from your messages. And the call."

"Regina, about last night…"

Here it comes, Regina thought. The apology. Last night explained away by too much alcohol, and not enough to do in her sleepy town.

"It's fine, Emma." Regina get up from her chair, and began to slowly pace. She felt the need to move, to release some of her discomfort. "No need for apologies. We'll pretend as if it never happened." She stopped, looked out over her property, feeling as if her world was once again slipping away.

"What? No, Regina! That's not what I was going to say." Emma sat up a little straighter in bed. "I have no intention of apologizing, and I'm certainly not taking anything I said or did back."

"Emma, you can't be serious. You said a lot of things."

Emma was now sitting on the edge of her bed. She wasn't entirely surprised by Regina's reaction but she needed to make her understand, while not waking up everyone in her parent's home. This was not going to be easy. Her words came out as a stern whisper. "Regina, I am very serious. I have no regrets about last night. I only wish I'd done it sooner!"

Regina resumed her pacing. Of course, Emma was going to be stubborn about this. She was stubborn about everything. Emma's tenacity was one of the qualities that she secretly admired. "Emma, this is ridiculous. This, whatever this is, can't happen."

"Regina, is it really ridiculous? I sat here this morning for quite a while thinking back to everything that we've been through. We've battled all kinds of monsters and curses for so long, and yet this – this thing between us – is probably the biggest demon we've been ignoring. I'm choosing to face it."

"You may be right, but you're stronger than I am. You always have been." She was uncomfortable with her admission, and searched for what to say next. Emma quickly responded.

"Regina, that's not true. You're the strongest, most honest person I know, and it's not about being strong or right. I just couldn't ignore it anymore. I couldn't lose you without even trying."

Regina smiled. How was it possible that Emma, who was normally so awkward and clumsy – the woman literally tripped over just about everything – was so graceful when speaking from the heart. "Emma, that's very sweet." She paused, before pushing ahead. "You know, they won't believe you? No one will believe you're really interested in me. They will blame me – say something ridiculous like I cast a spell to seduce you."

With a chuckle, Emma asked. "Have you?"

Regina was slightly indignant. "Have I what?"

"Have you cast a spell to seduce me?"

"Miss Swan, there are many things I've done with magic, but I've never needed magic to seduce anyone."

"You may not have used magic, but you've definitely used something."

Regina was slightly offended. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Emma sat back in bed, leaning on the headboard, grinning at herself. She was about to have a little fun. "Oh I don't know, Madame Mayor. Maybe it's those damn outfits of yours. All those power suits that fit you like a second skin."

"Miss Swan, I happen to like my suits, and I happen to think I look good in them."

"Oh, I know you like them. I like them too! And you certainly look good in them. I wonder if the spell isn't in the suits at all, but those damn shirts where every single…top...button strains just a little bit. How do you even do that?"

"Ah, so you noticed that?" Regina was grinning devilishly.

"Regina, everyone notices. So yes, I noticed, and stop smiling. I can hear that evil grin all the way here. One of these days – or nights, I'm going to rescue one of the buttons with my teeth."

"Promises, promises."

"And you know I keep my promises."

"That I do, Miss Swan, and that's what scares me." Regina sighed and let out a breath. She sounded resigned when she spoke again. "Emma, we're not doing this."

"On the phone?" Emma knew she was being difficult, but she wouldn't let Regina have her way. She had to keep fighting off every one of Regina's excuses for her sake, and even for Regina.

"No, Emma, not on the phone, and not ever."

"You're too late. We've already started."

"Emma, that was one kiss and it will never happen again."

"It's not just about the kiss. It's more than that, but really, was it that bad?"

"No Emma, it wasn't bad at all. In fact, it was rather..." Regina searched her mind and her heart for words to describe that kiss. It had been sweet and intoxicating, familiar and exciting. It had tasted of whiskey and Emma, and she knew she'd never forget it. It was like no other kiss before, and she knew she'd never experience that with anyone else. It had felt like…home.

"Well Madam Mayor, I think I've left you speechless. This may be a first."

"It's not the first time you've left me speechless. It's just the first time that you're aware. Big difference."

"So it's happened before. Maybe you do care?"

"I do care. But I also care about Henry, and as much as I hate to admit it, I care about your parents, and the rest of Storybrooke. They just won't understand."

Emma quickly interrupted. "What's there to understand? There's something between us, and it's been going on for a while now. I bet you Henry already suspects, and I think he'll love the idea of his moms together."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I know our son, Regina. Our son. He's smart and sensitive, and he wants the best for both of us. And my parents? I imagine Snow might have an inkling, just like her grandson. You know how nosey she can be!"

Regina couldn't help but snort at that last comment. Snow was definitely a meddler.

"And Dad? He's a hopeless romantic. He'll probably love the idea of you and me together – that's a fairytale for you! He'll be ecstatic once he gets over the part about his daughter loving the ladies."

Regina wasn't surprised at Emma's confession. She had suspected as much but was still curious. "Have you…loved the ladies much?"

"After Neal and once I left Phoenix, yeah, I had a few girlfriends. I was beside myself. I thought about my son all the time, and told myself I had done the right thing over and over again. I'm not sure why but I found myself drawn to women. I can't say I was ever in love, but I did come close a few times." Emma paused, considering whether she should ask Regina about her own sexual history. She took the chance. "How about you? Lots of concubines for the Queen in the Enchanted Forest?"

It was a fair question. Regina allowed herself to think back to her time as the Queen, after Leopold's death. She was completely alone, trusted almost no one, and would find a little peace and comfort in the arms of one of her handmaidens. Of course, they knew their place and may have allowed it to happen out of duty to the Queen or self-preservation. It didn't matter much back then. Queen Regina treated them well and rewarded them for their services.

"Some, not many. I did have my favorites. They were gracious, weren't entirely terrified to be with the Queen, and were – how should I put this – confident in their abilities?"

Emma chuckled at Regina's choice of words. "Wow – _confident in their abilities_. Nice. I'll admit it's been a while, your Majesty, but I'm confident in my abilities. Bet I could become the Queen's favorite!"

"I must warn you, Miss Swan. It's not that easy. I do have my standards." _Oh, who was Regina kidding? Emma had been the Queen's favorite for some time._

Emma laughed, and she heard Regina laugh in return. There were so many things she liked about Regina, but her laughter was at the very top of her list. She didn't hear it enough, and when she did, it warmed her heart, as well as the rest of her.

"Regina…"

"Hmm…"

"You have to give me a chance. You have to give us a chance."

Regina once again paused by her window. It was bright outside with only a few, wispy clouds in the sky. It would be another beautiful day in Storybrooke, yet this Saturday morning could be so very different if she give herself a chance. If she took a leap – no, not even a leap, just a step – towards Emma, and a future full of promise. It would be a future unlike anything she had experienced. In this future, her days and nights would not be predetermined by a curse or fate. It would be entirely up to her – and Emma. She let out a deep breath, willing herself to take that first step.

"Emma, I don't know if I can."

Emma's voice was soft and soothing. "We can take it slow, as slow as you like. But we are going to do this, Regina. We'll talk to Henry, and we'll speak to my parents. We'll go on dates around town so that people see us. After a few weeks, we'll take a day trip outside of Storybrooke, and after that, we'll take a weekend trip to Boston or New York, or anywhere else you'd like to go."

"That does sound nice. I'd like that."

"So we'll do it."

Regina was so close. She closed her eyes, and tried to remember that young girl before the curse, before magic, even before Daniel. That young girl whose dreams consisted of living out in the country, riding her horses, living simply and happily. Her dreams of getting older, falling in love, and raising a family, were just that – dreams never realized. Could she start over and reimagine that girl's dreams?

"Emma, why are you doing this?"

"Ask me again tonight in person, and I'll answer you."

"In person? Why? What are we doing?"

"I'm taking you and Henry out to dinner."

"Dinner?

"Yes, anywhere but Granny's. I love Granny but there are other places to eat in Storybrooke."

There was another pause. Emma didn't fill the silence with more pleading. If this was to work – if they were to work – Regina would have to meet her halfway, and on her own terms. Emma knew that. She could push only so much. She simply waited.

"Emma, I'm scared."

Emma let out a breath she had been holding. Regina's admission was a step forward, a step towards her. For a moment, she wished they were having this conversation in person. If they were together, she would have reached out for Regina, held her close but then again, the distance might be a comfort to Regina. She was still safe. Emma spoke softly.

"Why would you be scared? You know how I feel about you. And I plan on spending the rest of my days and nights reminding you, and showing you."

"Emma, things like this don't happen to me. I gave up on my happy ending."

Regina's voice for barely a whisper, and it wavered as she finished her thought. She sounded so resigned. Emma had enough of this phone conversation. Her heart was breaking, and she needed to do more.

She blurted out, "Regina, where are you?"

"What do you mean where am I? I'm home."

"I know you're home but where?"

"I'm in my study."

"I'm coming over. You're decent, right? I mean you're dressed?

"You don't need to rush over, and no, Emma, I'm not decent. I'm sitting, naked on my club chair with my feet up on the coffee table." Regina easily slipped into sarcasm and her sassiness. It was safer than her being vulnerable.

"God Regina, shut up! I so did not need that visual!"

"Emma, you were being ridiculous." There was silence at the other end of Regina's phone.

"Emma? Emma?" Regina ended the call, and sat in her office chair. After a few seconds, Regina was only slightly surprised to see her study fill with the whirl of Emma's magic. It dissipated to reveal Emma standing in a tank top and loose pajamas pants that hung low on her hips. Emma was facing a very empty club chair. She looked over her shoulder at Regina, in her silk pajamas, sitting comfortably by her desk. She slowly turned to face Regina, but pointed to the empty chair behind her.

"So you're supposed to be sitting over there, wearing nothing but a smile."

"In your dreams, Miss Swan."

"You're right about that, Madame Mayor. I'll just add that fantasy to my long list."

Regina couldn't help but laugh. "Emma, what are you doing here?"

Emma closed the distance between them. She sat on the corner of Regina's desk, and folded her hands in her lap. She leaned forward as she spoke.

"I don't want you to be scared."

Regina looked into Emma's eyes for a brief moment, then looked away. "Emma, this isn't about you. I'm afraid no one is safe around me. I'm not meant for this sort of thing."

"For falling in love? For being happy?" Emma responded and reached out, taking a hold of Regina's hand. She pulled her a little closer.

"Yes, all of that." She still didn't meet Emma's gaze, but instead, looked at her hand and fingers, held in both of Emma's hands. Emma had lovely hands – strong and elegant. She remembered admiring them whenever Emma wasn't watching – during meetings, at Granny's, when she held Henry, even when she waved them around, animatedly sharing one of her stories. She had imagined countless times doing this – just holding Emma's hands, weaving their fingers together. She wasn't sure she ever wanted to let go.

Emma bent down and met Regina's eyes. "Regina, I don't believe that, and I don't think you really believe it either."

"Emma, I was in love once and it didn't work out. I ran away from a second chance at love. What makes you think this will be any different?"

"Third times a charm?" Emma teased, and was only met with a sad smile. She slid down from the desk, and onto to her knees in front of Regina. She loosely wrapped her arms around Regina's hips. "Regina, I have no idea if the third time is any luckier but I know you, and I know me, and this is real."

Regina leaned forward, letting herself slip into their new found closeness. She rested her forehead on the blonde's. "Emma, we disagree and argue all the time. We practically kill other each every week."

"I know. Can you imagine the make-up sex?"

She looked up and smacked Emma's arm. "You're an idiot!"

Emma laughed. "That's not going to change."

Regina let her head fall back on Emma's shoulder. "What if you grow tired of me? What if this just temporary – an itch that needs to be scratched?"

Emma shifted and lifted the brunette's chin to meet her eyes. "Regina, first of all, have you seen yourself? You're stunning. I don't think I'll ever grow tired of you. And if this is an itch, then I'm more than willing to scratch it until you're thoroughly satisfied. I thought we already went over this? Remember, the 'confident in my abilities' talk?"

"Emma, I'm being serious!" She couldn't help but sound exasperated. Emma was frustrating the hell out of her.

Emma shouted back. "No, you're not. You're not being serious. You're coming up with excuses to end this before it even starts, and I'm not letting you do that. Not to me, not to yourself, not to us." Emma took a calming breath. "Regina, can I ask something?"

"What?"

Emma softened her tone. She sat back on heels, looking up at Regina. "How do you feel about me?"

"Emma…"

"No, now it's my turn to be serious. I need to know. I know I mean something to you. That kiss told me as much but I need to hear it from you."

Regina sat back in her chair. Emma was going to make her go there. She hadn't admitted her feelings to anyone, and certainly hadn't spoken the words out loud. She looked away, and sighed, before returning and meeting Emma's beautiful green eyes.

"I'm terrified." She cleared her throat, stalling. "You terrify me because you know me, all of me, and you're still here. You know all my sins. You've helped me struggle against my own darkness. You made me a better mother, a better friend, a better woman. I'd like to think that my first love, Daniel, would have been that supportive, that good for me, but I'll never know. And then you show up. You challenge me, stand up to me, and literally turn my world upside down. That's a lot of power, Emma, and I'm not sure I'm ready to give you that kind of power. If I did, and something happened to you, I don't think I'd survive."

Emma reached out, and squeezed Regina's hands. "Nothing's going to happen to me."

"You can't know that for sure."

"So take care of me. Watch over me, and I'll take care of you, and watch over you." She leaned forward again, kneeling between Regina's legs. They held each other close.

"I'd gladly do it Emma, until my last breath."

"I know that. I really do. So don't be scared." She looked away for a moment, then quickly added, "Actually, you know what? Be scared. Let's be scared together."

Regina had to laugh at the blonde's logic. She was smart, funny, and downright adorable. How could she not say "yes" to her?

"Okay."

"Okay?" Emma looked up expectedly at Regina.

"Yes Emma."

"Really?"

Regina just smiled, and nodded.

Emma immediately got up, fist-pumped the air, exclaiming "Yes!" Regina sat back, crossed her legs, and laughed, admiring Emma's exuberance. _Would it always be this easy to make Emma happy?_ She wondered, probably not for the first time, what she was exactly getting herself into.

Emma quickly rushed over, and leaned over Regina, still sitting properly. "We need to do something to commemorate this." She straightened up and held out her right hand.

"Really Miss Swan, you want us to shake on it?"

"Well, we gotta do something, and we don't want to go too fast, right?"

"Fine, I suppose you're right." She stood and slid her own hand in Emma's. Emma held it and squeezed while losing herself in Regina's eyes. After a while – neither woman aware of time passing - Emma pulled Regina close into a tight embrace. She wrapped both arms around Regina, letting her head fall on the brunette's shoulder. She breathed Regina in.

"That was sneaky, Miss Swan," Regina whispered into Emma's ear.

"I prefer to think of it as clever." Emma lightly kissed Regina's neck, slowly moving up her cheek, and finally letting her lips meet the corners of Regina's mouth. Like before, she traced the slight scar on Regina's upper lip with her lips and tongue. Regina slid her fingers through long blonde curls and met Emma's lips with her own. This kiss was not tentative or a surprise. Instead, as they explored and became more familiar with each other, their kisses felt like promises – promises to not hold back, to give each other all they had, no matter how frightening that may be.

Their lips and tongues played, hands and fingers pulled and tugged at clothing seeking smooth, warm flesh, and the room filled with heavy breathing and soft moans. Emma was the first to break free and come up for air. She spoke, her voice raspy with desire.

"So much better than a handshake." She smiled, her heart filling again with the warmth of Regina's own smile. She met Regina's warm brown eyes. "Regina, I really need to warn you that I will always want more of you – more of your body, your heart, your soul. I may never be satisfied. I hope you understand that."

Regina raised an eyebrow and smiled back. "Well Miss Swan, thank you for the warning. I'll do my best to satisfy your every desire and need."

Emma hugged her again, and brought them even closer. "Oh, I don't think you'll have a problem satisfying me." They swayed, their bodies already reacting to their newly, discovered intimacy. During their embrace, Regina's silk top had loosened, giving Emma a seductive view of her chest, and her pajama-clad thigh had already found its home between Regina's thighs. Only their thin sleepwear kept them apart. Before she was tempted to do more, Emma pulled away, giving each woman a little space.

She sighed as she spoke. "I should really go, or I won't leave at all." She may have said that more to Regina's cleavage, then to Regina herself.

"Eyes up here, Miss Swan." Regina grinned mischievously. She could have been offended but instead, she was flattered. She liked knowing the effect she had on Emma.

Emma raised her eyes sheepishly. "You can't blame me, Regina. You're stunning, remember? You're gonna get a lot of staring and ogling from me."

"Again, thank you for the warning." She took a step back, and adjusted her top, much to Emma's chagrin. "I do think you're right though. We should stop. Besides, you promised me dinner, and not at Granny's."

Emma now leaned on Regina's desk. They had given each more room, but Emma still cradled Regina's hands in her own. "I did. We'll have dinner and we'll talk to our son – about us."

"Us?"

"Yes, us."

"I like the sound of that."

Emma began to walk away, only letting go of Regina at the last possible moment.

"Good. So, Henry and I will pick you at 7." She paused, shaking her head. "No, make it 6. I'm not sure I can wait till 7."

Regina smiled and nodded. "Safe travels, Miss Swan."

Just as Emma was getting ready to transport herself out of Regina's study, she glanced at the leather club chair on the far side of the room.

"Ya know, I'm not going to be able to look at that chair the same way."

Regina walked seductively forward, leaning into Emma, and whispering into her ear. "Well, behave yourself Miss Swan, and one of these nights, you may not have to use your imagination."

"Regina!" Emma reached out, trying to grab Regina, who quickly stepped back and purred, "Goodbye Emma. See you at 6."

Emma shook her head and spoke, just as her magic began to spin around her. "You're going to be the death of me, your Majesty!"

As the room filled with Emma's magic, Regina admitted to herself, _"No, not anymore, Miss Swan."_

Regina leaned on the edge of her desk. She looked around the room. She placed her hands on her chest, and felt her heart beat. It was beating strong, steady, and faster than usual, still reacting to Emma's presence. She smiled. Her heart had always beat like that whenever Emma was around. At first, she had hated it, but now it was comforting. Emma made her heart beat strong, and her pulse quicken. She made her feel alive.

Regina picked up her coffee cup, and walked out of the room, mentally noting what she needed to do before six tonight. How much time did she need to get ready? What would she wear? Where would Emma take her and Henry to dinner? She no longer needed to hide her thoughts about Emma, but instead, could freely imagine a life with her. A life full of Emma. She climbed the steps to her bedroom, one at a time, shaking her head and laughing out loud.

" _Oh Emma, what have we done!"_


End file.
